Surprise!
by ReikoMiao
Summary: Just a fanfic for Junsu's birthday


Cast:DBSK And Other SMTown Artist

Genre:Comedy Maybe?

Author:Reiko_Miao

Disebuah pagi yang cerah saat burung burung berenang,ikan ikan terbang#indosiar dong dan orang orang kayang(?) 4 cowok guanteng nan ketjeh kelihatan lagi rapat.

"pren kalian tau hari ini hari apa?"tanya yunho

"hari minggu"kata jaejoong

"yang bilang hari senen siapa?maksud gue hari ini ada event apa?"

"apa ya,ah iya gue janji maen game di dorm suju"kata changmin

"bukan dodol,hari ini hari ultahnya junsu"

"ooooohhh"kata jaechunmin kompak

"bulet"kata yunho

"donat"kata yoochun

"enak"kata changmin

"abis dimakan changmin"kata jaejoong

"eh udah udah bek tu topik napa jadi ngomongin kita mau kasi surprise apa?"

"emang harus?"kata changmin sambil maenan tanah#changminizer ilpil mendadak

"jahat bener lu"kata jaejoong

"gimana kalo surprise hantu hantuan?"kata yoochun

"boleh,tapi kue sama

kadonya juga harus ada"kata yunho

"beres bos,biar gue urus kuenya"kata jaejoong

"gue kadonya"kata yoochun

"gue lilinnya aja ye"kata changmin

"lah kalo gitu gue urus hantunya dong"kata yunho

"udah terima nasib aja hyung"kata yoochun

"yaudah kita mulai nyiapin sekarang,ntar jam 7 kita kumpul di halaman belakang dorm oke"

"oke"

-Di dorm suju-

TOK TOK TOK

"maaf ga punya recehan"teriak leeteuk dari dalem dorm

"njir kita bukan pengemis teuk,kita dbsk"

"oh bilang apa?"

"kita ga dipersilahin masuk nih?"kata yunho

"oiya lupa,ayo masuk anggep aja dorm gue sendiri"

"emang ini dorm lu koplak"

"yaudah ada apa?"

"chul,ichuuulll"jaejoong langsung nyelonong ke dapur

"kyuhyuuuunnn"changmin nyelonong ke kamar kyuhyun

"eunhyuuuukkk bagi video"yoochun nyelonong ke kamar eunhyuk

"nape anggota lu nyelonong masuk semua -_-"

"tanyakan pada sooman yang bergwiyomi"

"njir merinding gue"

"jadi gini teuk sebenernya..."

"stop stop jangan panggil gue teuk gue bukan getuk"

"terus ape?lee gitu?"

"panggil leeteuk aja"

"apelukate gini gue mau nyamar jadi hantu hantuan buat surprise ultahnya junsu,lu mau bantuin ga?"

"boleh kayaknya seru tuh"

Sementara di kamar kyuhyun

"kyu,maen yuk"

"maen apa?"

"maen layangan!ya maen game lah -_-"

"oh iya sini gue punya game baru"

"apaan?"

"angry bird :3"

"-_- maenan kyu lu punya lilin kaga?"

"ada sih,warna apaan?"

"buat ultahnya junsu"

"ada,tenang aja sekarang kita maen dulu"

Kyuhyun sama changmin maen game sampe lupa waktu,lupa makan,lupa mandi,untung ga lupa nama sendiri kalo iya kan insomnia nanti#amnesia woyy#author digaplokin

Daripada liat duo epil maen angry bird mending kita liat apa yang dilakuin duo rempong di dapur.

"chul ambilin tepung"

"nih"

"aduk adonannya ya abis itu masukin oven gue mau bikin krimnya"kata jaejoong

heechul yang ga bisa masak cuma nurutin kata kata jaejoong aja.

"udah mateng belom?"

"ga mateng mateng nih"

jaejoong liat kearah oven

"jelas ga mateng adonannya cuma lu masukin gak lu apa apain -_-"

"lah lu cuma bilang masukin ._."

"astojiiimm T.T udeh lu hias kuenya aja kalo udah mateng -_-"

Dikamar leeteuk yunho lagi nyiapin kostum buat hantu hantuan.

"teuk,hantu yang serem

hantu apa ya?"

"emm pocong,gendruwo,buto ijo apa lagi ya"

"sadako serem tuh"changmin nyaut

"heh bocah ngapain kalian disini?"kata leeteuk

"diem lu tua"kata kyuhyun yang ngekor dibelakang changmin

"siapa yang mau jadi sadako?kita kan cowok semua"kata yunho

"heechul hyung sama jae umma dong"kata changmin

"kalo heechul hyung ga pantes jadi sadako min,dia pantesnya jadi mak lampir"kata kyuhyun

Di dapur heechul langsung ngerasa ada yang ngomongin dia.

"yaudah kalian siapin kostumnya gue mau ngasi tau tu duo rempong"kata yunho

Tepat jam 7 kurang 10 menit semua udah kumpul di belakang dorm dbsk kecuali heechul,jaejoong,kyuhyun,changmin sama eunhyuk.

"mana sih mereka lama bener"

"tau nih,chun kadonya ada?"

"eng anu itu kadonyaaa"

"gausah banyak alesan deh ada apa enggak?"

"eng eunhyuk yang beli"

"oh,suruh cepet ya"

"iya hyung"

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Tepat jam 7 heechul,jaejoong,kyuhyun,changmin sama eunhyuk dateng.

"siap semua?"

"siap"

"junsu keluar ayo ke posisi masing masing"

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Jaejoong sama heechul jaga di deket sumur karena mereka jadi sadako.

Yunho sama leeteuk jadi pocong,changmin sama kyuhyun jadi efek suara,yoochun jadi vampire cina,eunhyuk jadi kunti diatas pohon.

TAP TAP TAP

"ihihiihihi"

"kok suara kunti kayak suara eunhyuk ya"kata junsu

Dari sumur jaejoong sama heechul beraksi,mereka mulai deketin junsu.

"ini napa ada pengemis disini?duh mbak,buat embak"junsu ngasi duit ke tangan heechul sama jaejoong

'anjir apa kita kurang serem'batin heechul

Karena sadako ga berhasil para pocong+vampire cina ngepung junsu dari 3 arah.

"loh ada guling bisa loncat O.O"junsu toel toel yunho sama leeteuk

'duh geli'batin yunho

'kampret ni anak'batin leeteuk

"wah ada vampire yang di film bareng dong"

CKREK

"dada pak vampire"junsu dadah dadah gaje sambil nyengir imut terus langsung masuk kedalem rumah

"YA TUHAAAAN"semua langsung nyebut begitu junsu masuk rumah.

"udah langsung surprise aja"

TOK TOK TOK

CKLEK

"SURPRISE!"

"wah pesta kejutan,ayo masuk"

"kuenya keluarin"

"lilinnya min"

"ngg jangan hyung anu lilinnyaaa"

"udah sini"yunho naro lilinnya diatas kue terus langsung dibakar.

"jangaaaannnn"changkyu teriak heboh

"napa sih"

BOOM

DUARRR

KROMPYANG

PRANGG

"wow"

"kyuhyun,changmin lilin apaan meledak gini hah?"yunho ngamuk

"itu dynamite hyung"kata changmin sambil nunduk melas

"CHANGMIIIIINNNN"

"yaudah gapapa kan masih ada kadonya"kata junsu dengan muka angel nya.

"ngg anu su,sebenernya"

BRAKKK

"yuhuuu,halo cowok ganteng"

didepan pintu berdirilah sesosok manusia absurd pake tengtop batik bawahan rok mini motip dora(?),kakinya cekeran lagi lambai lambai gaje didepan pintu.

"selamatkan nyawa kaliaaaan!"

GEDUBRAK

BRAK

PRANG

DESHHH(?)

JEDARRR

semuanya langsung lari kemana mana menghindar dari civokan maut orang gaje bernama SILUMAN#plakk ga deng maksud gue sooman sang titisan siluman#sama aje thor

junsu:O.O ada apa sih? #pokerface

sooman:emmmmuuuaaaaachhh

yunho:junsu kena civokan maut!

junsu:#kejang kejang#oke ini lebay

sooman:ayo siapa yang mau eyke civok lagi?#nyengir anoa

all:ocidaaaakkkkk

Akhirnya pesta ulang tahun junsu berujung

tragis dan berantakan karena sooman si pecinta cowok tamvan yang tinggal di jamban suka makan ketan di tengah hutan #apaansih

Akhir kata wabilahitaufik wal hidayah wassalamualaikum .

-end-

an:review kalo kaga,ayang sooman menunggumu huahahaha#epil lauk(?)


End file.
